


Whoever Said Mermaids Were Nice Was Very, Very wrong

by winwinnie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermaid!Ryan, Mermaids, Oblivious Sailor!Brendon, This Had To Be Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/winwinnie
Summary: My first fic on this website is about mermaids *applauds self*Ryan Ross hates most people. He hates all humans as well, but so do most merfolk.But maybe, just maybe, a certain oblivious fisherman isn't so bad after all.





	

Some people wished to be mermaids. Ryan those people were stupid. Granted, most of them were five year old girls with a fascination with fairies, but that just made them even more stupid. Besides, it wasn't like he hated everyone. 

Just most of the world.

And to avoid talking to most of the world, he would spend most of his days floating up near the surface, contemplating life and trying to work out wether 'closing the goddamn door' was either part of a masterpiece or the bane of his existence. Most of the time it was the latter.

A few years back, he had found a small cove that had quickly become his number one hide out. It was near enough to the nearby human village that none of the merfolk went near it and the humans all thought it was haunted (a long story involving Spencer Smith, a white towel, a bunch of drunk teenagers and an extremely pissed of Ryan).

That particular morning, he was drifting on his back in a starfish-like shape and feeling glad that no one was there to laugh at his slightly ridiculous pose. Every so often he would glare at the sun, distorted through the water or flick his tail in a certain way that would send him spiralling in a new direction.

Soon though, the cartwheels just made him dizzy and the sun disappeared behind thick white clouds. Ryan was bored. 

There were no clocks for merfolk, so the time was a complete mystery to him. He had, however, been trying to learn how to know it from the position of the sun, which was just emerging from the darkening clouds. He stuck his head above the water, taking a deep breath beforehand and looked around.

The air was bitingly cold and wind quickly plastered his hair to his face. Despite having surfaced before, the colours would still take the breath away from him. After being underwater for so long, surrounded by soft blues and greens, the whole world seemed to have taken on a pinkish tinge. Spellbound, he didn't notice his chest screaming at him to sink until the edges of his vision darkened. Ryan quickly ducked back underwater, taking in frantic gulps of air. His gills were working over time and by instinct he started to gasp with his mouth as well.

It was just bad luck that at that exact moment, a boat would appear.

The purring of a motor only increased his panicked breaths. He desperately needed to swim away, but the grey tint to his sight hadn't completely faded. The white bottom of what he assumed was a small fishing boat had slid into view and Ryan despairingly tried to relax and sink further into the depths. 

He was almost out of sight when the humming of the ship stopped only a few metres above and slightly to the right of him. Giving up trying to sink, Ryan flailed, trying by any means to get further from the stupid, stupid boat. 

The random movements of his arms and tail disturbed the otherwise still water, creating ripples on the surface and catching the attention of the sailor. Before Ryan could even realise his mistake, a rather concerned looking face appeared over the edge of the boat.

As the face made eye contact with him, the expression changed from shock, to horror, to panic, to determination all in a span of around two seconds. Ryan hadn't even had enough time to process that, maybe, this guy was kind of cute, before there was a tornado of white bubbles and a strong arm wrapping around his waist and dragging him towards the surface.

The next few seconds seemed to take an eternity. Ryan realised what was happening and tried to swim away, just as they broke the surface. The result was him only looking like he was floating rather like a dead body. Only a few milliseconds after, the full realisation of being spotted caught up to him.

Groaning internally, Ryan stopped trying to struggle and just gave up altogether. He was going to be killed, eaten, put in a museum or... worse. 

After a few seconds of just floating, the boy, as Ryan now realised, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the boat. The mermaid didn't even try to resist, only trying to open his eyes slightly as he was pressed up against the side of the boat, wood scratching against his back. 

The boy moved his hands again Ryan's chest, who dimly though it very rude, before the human had found his heartbeat and started pumping. Just like that, Ryan was spluttering and using all his upper body strength, pushing the boy away. 

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Ryan sighed and said "I'm not dead you idiot". 

"But..." The brown haired boy spluttered, "You were drowning! I thought I saved you!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, before grabbing the boy's head and shoving them both underwater. He roughly tilted his head down to his tail and then let them resurface. He raised his eyebrows as the boys mouth dropped open.

"What? Y-you're, you're a mermaid?" He gaped.

"No, the lower half of my body was swallowed by a fish." Ryan deadpanned. 

"But mermaids aren't real!" Protested the boy.

"Really?" Asked Ryan, "Well I suppose I'll just go back to not existing. Thanks for telling me."

The boy finally seemed to get over his surprise and caught onto Ryan's sarcasm. "Don't be mean." He frowned, "And how come you're breathing above the surface? I thought mermaids could only breath underwater."

"I don't actually know." He replied truthfully, "I think it must be something to do with you." They both glanced down to where the boy's hand was gripping Ryan's arm. He immediately let go and the mermaid felt all the air escape his lungs. 

He sank underwater and the human followed. The boy looked pointedly at Ryan's hand and met his eyes. He was asking permission, the mermaid realised, and before he had time to think his decision on over, nodded.

He held out his hand and the boy quickly took it, pulling them both towards the boat. As their hands connected, Ryan felt a shiver run down his spine and collect in his stomach. As they surfaced, he felt the overwhelming urge to thank the boy.

Without letting go of his hand, the human took what looked like a bracelet with a circular face and numbers on from the deck of the boat. He cursed quietly and Ryan raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's my mum." Said the boy, "She'll kill me if I'm not back by lunchtime." 

Ryan didn't reply but felt the familiar shiver of disappointment. "Here," said the boy, strapping the number-bracelet to Ryan's wrist.

"What is it?" The mermaid asked, his voice sounding dry.

"A watch!" Explained the human, "Meet me here tomorrow when both hands are on the 12."

Looking closer, Ryan could see two sticks coming from the the centre. They were, he supposed, the 'hands'. Then what the boy had said hit him.

'Meet you?"

"Of course!" Said the boy, "What, you didn't think I wouldn't want to talk to you again?"

Ryan was amazed. Usually people would just ignore him after one meeting and never talk to him again. And yet, this boy, this human, wanted to meet him again. While Ryan had been having a small internal crisis, the boy had climbed into the boat and started up the engine.

"I never asked your name." Said the human expectantly.

"Ryan." He replied, "You?"

"Brendon." Said the boy, "See you tomorrow!" With a fifty watt grin and a wave, he sped away from the cove, leaving Ryan with wide eyes.

Huh.

Maybe some humans weren't stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a journey and a half
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hate my mind for writing this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But it had to be done


End file.
